


J'ai l'air de voir la vie en rose

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CBT, Caning, Chastity, Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing, D/s relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has broken one of the big rules and the punishment is not what he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'ai l'air de voir la vie en rose

"But Harry... I don't want to..."

"Too bad. You should've thought of that before."

Draco really only had himself to thank for his predicament. He could in fact thank himself twice – or not thank, as the case was.

"But... but I'm a _Malfoy_! Malfoy's don't... Do this."

"Yeah? How about we take pictures and ask your father about that?"

Draco blushed and sputtered, mortified at the thought.

"You wouldn't!"

"Dare to try me...?" Harry's tone of voice was that dangerous one, soft and hard all at once. Harry rarely raised his voice when they played – he didn't have to. A few words in that tone and Draco would do as told. Like Harry had some key to bypass every other instinct and habit. That was what happened now as well. Draco looked down and shook his head.

"Didn't think so," Harry said softly

Thank himself twice, indeed. He'd gotten the book for Harry, the one telling of old and odd forms of punishment, particularly used on children. For some reason Harry loved that sort of thing.

"I blame Hogwarts," Draco said out loud, continuing his train of thought. "It was the only good thing to happen to you. And you were young and impressionable. That's why you love all that school stuff." He was looking sulky now.

Harry didn't particularly like sulky. Though he liked it in the sense that it gave him a reason to smack Draco. So he did. That lead to the pleasant discovery that in a very short skirt, it was a heck of a lot easier to do that. He almost didn't have to bend Draco before he had a bare arse to smack.

"This," he said, "isn't _school stuff_. And stop making those faces or this will get worse. You've only got yourself to thank." The fact that Draco was absolutely right and that his kink did have that sort of direction was something he chose not to comment on. Perhaps because it had the potential to embarrass him and he couldn't afford to feel that way in the middle of this.

Harry was referring to the second part of why Draco only had himself to thank for being dressed up as a girl right now. Which was being more than the usual amount of contrary and cheeky during play. Probably in the hope of getting a reaction out of Harry, so pity if he didn't like the reaction he got. Harry was determined now and even Draco recognised that it would be nigh-impossible to change his mind at this point.

As Harry stepped back and looked at Draco he had to admit the result was... striking. It was also strangely arousing. Draco was dressed in a white buttoned shirt of a soft, silky material with details in pink frills. His skirt was pink with white frills and he had knee-high white socks with tiny pink bows. The blond hair was done up with a large pink bow. Harry smiled, very pleased with the result – he'd wanted to give Draco's ego a good kick and this was undoubtedly doing the trick. Draco looked miserable. Still, he turned when Harry signalled him to do it. When Harry wasn't satisfied, he spun faster, making the skirt flare and showing off what was under the skirt. Which was absolutely nothing.

"That's a good girl," he said and Draco flushed. "Hmm. You even match your skirt now..." Harry teased and Draco sent him a glare that would've killed Harry if looks had the power to kill. Not that Harry would let him get away with that... Once again a firm grip on Draco's arm forced him to bend slightly forwards and spanked him firmly. Enough to make Draco squirm a little in his grip.

"I suggest you take the rest of this nicely if you don't want to make it a lot worse for yourself," Harry said as he stopped and let go of Draco again.

"The rest?" Draco's voice croaked and he sounded absolutely horrified. "There's more...?"

"Ohyes, my love. Tell me why you're being punished. I think you need to be reminded."

Draco groaned softly, though he made sure to look down and not glare at Harry again.

"I was arrogant and cheeky and..." He swallowed. "I came before I was allowed to and said it was my right." His face was getting past pink and going on scarlet – saying it out loud like this was humiliating in itself and he knew he should've realised that Harry wouldn't let this slip easily. Coming without permission was one of the worst things he could possibly do.

"And why is that bad, Draco?"

By now, Draco's voice was little more than a whisper. He was equally ashamed at the humiliating action itself and at the fact that he loved doing it – and that he couldn't hide that fact. Especially in a skimpy skirt that was lifted proportionally more than anything else by a hard cock. And his was very hard.

"Because I'm yours and you own me. That means you own my cock and my pleasure too and I can't take what isn't mine."

"That's right." Harry's voice was brusque and hard and almost brought a tear to Draco's eyes; something he was very aware of. Enough to make him reach out and cup Draco's cheek – he did love him very much and even though he cherished every tear he made Draco shed, he wanted this to be fun for both of them – and he didn't want tears that were a result of fear of rejection.

"I love you," Harry whispered and kissed Draco's lips softly. "And to me you look absolutely gorgeous. But I have to punish you, you know that."

Draco nodded. "I love you too," he whispered. He was relaxing again, safe in knowing Harry would be good to him, even when he was mean. It was what he needed. It was also what Harry needed.

"What are you going to do to me? I promise I'll be good about it." He figured he'd prefer to know, after all...

"Chastise you. Literally. As in chastity."

Draco made a soft gasp in surprise and Harry smiled, though he hid that from Draco by hugging him.

"You deserve it, my love," he said. "And girls don't have hard-ons. It will help you enter you role. But first we need to do something about the erection you have now. I can't get it on you while you are hard. And you know what that means...?"

Draco swallowed and nodded. He did know. It meant pain. Enough to make him lose that erection.

As it was clear Draco knew what was coming and still accepted it as he'd promised to, Harry signalled for him to stay put and turned to get two items from the drawers full of toys that they kept. He returned and couldn't help smiling at the way Draco's eyes widened in something between horror and curiosity. Harry idly wondered whether the cane or [the chasity device](http://gay.stockroom.com/Lightweight-Cock-Cage-P4592.aspx) was making the biggest impression. He handed the little cage-like device to Draco.

"Take a look," he said. "I want you to know what it is. How it works. And that when it's locked there's no way out."

Draco took it and looked, turning it over in his hands. His cock twitched noticably as he saw the details and took in the fact that, yes, this would stay put no matter what. When he was done he handed it back to Harry, who put it on top of the chest to make sure Draco could see it. It was clearly very deliberate when he placed a chair between Draco and the chest and told him to bend over and put his hands on the seat of the chair. And as predicted, Draco couldn't stop looking at the tiny cage waiting for him, staring back at him with its promises.

"Consider this part of your punishment too," Harry said and the first lash his Draco's arse and he was nowhere near prepared for it. Not that he could really ever be prepared for being caned. He hated it. With a vengeance. But Harry loved it and he only brought it out when he was very serious about punishing Draco. It served to underline just how serious he was about this and Draco got the message.

Within a few lashes he could feel the effect Harry had wanted. It hurt so much. Sharp and stinging all at once and he was going softer now. Soon there were tears stinging in his eyes and he had to let a sob escape him. He hated crying, but when caned he simply couldn't stop himself. Fortunately the sob made Harry stop.

"Sit on the chair," he said and Draco winced; he didn't fancy sitting on a wooden seat with the stripes he knew he had now. It would hurt.

It did, too, and Harry was pleased to see it. Draco might not be hard any longer, but Harry was. Very much. But there was something he needed to do before he would allow himself to enjoy the very tempting Draco in front of him. He picked up the chastity device and knelt in front of Draco.

"Spread your legs as wide as possible."

Draco did so immediately and Harry sent him an approving smile as a reward for a prompt response. He very carefully put the little cage on Draco and secured it, checking that it wasn't too tight or in risk of slipping. No squeezing and no chafing. As the lock clicked into place he smiled; he was really looking forward to this – had for a while, ever since he got this thing and decided to save it for something special. He stroked the soft skin of Draco's balls with his fingertips, delighting in the feeling. It was even better because Draco had just shaved as part of a his preparation for a day of playing. The touch, as soft as it was, made Draco moan and Harry could see the tell-tale signs of a very long day for Draco – his cock was already trying to get hard again.

"On your knees, Draco."

Draco slipped off the chair gracefully and knelt on the floor, hands clasped behind his back. It was great to see how he had that so well drilled into him now. Harry stroked Draco's hair to acknowledge that he'd done right and then unzipped his fly and pushed his jeans and shorts down enough to release his own hard cock. Draco was the one who wouldn't get any release – Harry was going to get plenty. Starting now.

"Suck it." Draco did.

\- - - ~ ~ & ~ ~ - - -

  
"Please, Harry... please take it off!"

Draco had been pleading like that many times over the day, almost at each touch. Soft teasing to work him up and hard spanking and whipping to take him down again, then starting over – each time making him more and more desperate. The worst times had been when they had sex. Which they'd had something like four times now, neither of them were counting any longer. Draco had been giving him blow-jobs and Harry had fucked his arse too. All Draco had done was do as told and either moan, cry or plead. All day. He'd loved every second of it too.

"Please, Harry! I can't..." His voice cracked a fraction. "I can't take it any more. Please... I'll do anything."

And that crack in his voice was the difference from any other plea and any other promise; Harry knew it was time now, that Draco wouldn't enjoy it any more if he kept going. It was approaching the point where it hurt in the not-at-all fun way.

"All right." He said.

Draco looked at him as if he wasn't sure he'd heard it right, but Harry nodded. He meant it.

"Come here. Crawl."

Another thing Draco hated but would do now if it got him out of this. He'd been kneeling on the floor, softly touching himself to Harry's instructions and he hadn't stopped doing that despite the constant pleading. And now he crawled. Quickly and gracefully and knelt again in front of Harry.

"You've been very good," he said. "This time you've earned the right to come. So I'm giving you the gift of choosing how you want it. No restrictions."

It was a big gift and Draco knew that, which was why he thought about it for a while before answering.

"I'd like to come with you inside me, please," he said. "And I'd like to be able to see you too and... tie me down, please. If I can touch myself I will and I'll come too early. I want to enjoy your gift. You. Please."

"Granted." Harry pulled Draco into a deep kiss, using that kiss to show Draco how well he'd chosen. As the kiss ended, he took the key that had been sitting on the seat of a nearby chair all day and unlocked Draco's cage and released his cock. He pushed Draco back so he was leaning back on his hands and hitched up the tiny, pink skirt. One, gentle touch was all it took and Draco's cock practically jumped into action.

"On the bed, then."

Harry's smile was wide and the look on Draco's face was pure relief, but the purity was soon diluted with need and lust and anticipation. The second he was on the bed he rolled onto his back and pulled up his legs to give Harry access, a silent plea for sex. Now.

But Harry could wait. Despite Draco's moans and squirming, he could wait. He could wait the few seconds it took to secure Draco's wrists to the head of the bed and to speak a lubrication spell and then he was there, raising Draco's legs to let ankles rest on his shoulders – meaning Draco had no way of holding Harry back or tensing against him.

Then he thrust in, one long move. Draco cried out. It was like an explosion of sensations that made a firework display in his mind and went straight back to his cock. Harry pulled back slow and waited a few seconds, then thrust back in, harder this time. The third time he did that, Draco screamed. And this was a scream of pure ecstasy – and Draco was coming. He didn't notice Harry's moans and was only vaguely aware of Harry fucking him, though he noticed the look of lust and love and desire on his lover's face and it felt like he was still coming when Harry cried out in his own orgasm. He'd never felt anything like this. At all.

After several minutes of resting and trying to catch his breath, Harry reached up and undid Draco's collar, signialling the end of this game. He released Draco's hands too and Draco put his arms tightly around Harry and they stayed like that for a while longer.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Draco murmured – the first to speak.

"Oh, I will do it again," Harry said. No doubt about it. "And you'll like it too."

Draco didn't answer because his ego might be a bit bruised but he still had it – and it wouldn't let him admit that he wouldn't just like it, he'd love it.


End file.
